The invention relates to suspended horizontal ceiling systems, and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for suspending and effecting vertical adjustment of the grid members of such ceiling system.
Suspended ceilings are widely used in interior constructions for decorative purposes or to improve acoustics in a room of a building, or in order to place electrical wiring, air conditioning ducts or the like between the built ceiling of the room and the suspended ceiling. Typically the suspended ceiling comprises an assembly of panels extending horizontally in spaced parallel relation to one another with their major surfaces lying in horizontal planes spaced below the true or structural ceiling of a room, and removably carried by horizontal stringers or like members which are themselves suspended from the true ceiling by vertically adjustable suspension devices.
The use of a spring clip to suspend the stringers has been used and offers the advantage of being inexpensive while allowing for vertical adjustability. However, there is always need for an improved apparatus for mounting and vertically positioning the panels of a ceiling.